


The Tale of the Destroyed Shirt

by MelanicFauna



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanicFauna/pseuds/MelanicFauna
Summary: A light-hearted story about friends and a destroyed shirt.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa & Kirishima Ikuya, Hazuki Nagisa & Shiina Asahi, Hazuki Nagisa & Tono Hiyori, Shiina Asahi/Tono Hiyori, Tono Hiyori & Kirishima Ikuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Tale of the Destroyed Shirt

“No.”

“Hiyo… ” Asahi whined out for the millionth time.

“No.”

“Hiyori please! Just this one time. I promise i’ll pay you back! Nagisa is gonna kill me!”

“What do you mean Nagisa’s gonna kill you? He’s like 2 feet tall.”

“You don’t understand he’s—” The conversation was cut off by a doorbell ring. Hiyori instinctively made his way to go answer, only to be cut off by a panicked Asahi. “What the hell are you doing? I have to answer the door.”

“You can’t! What if it’s- It’s… You know who…”

“Asahi, please it can’t possibly be this bad. What did you even do?”

“Ok… So Nagisa lent me a shirt of his for a concert.”

“Why are you borrowing clothes from Nagi-”

“Let me finish!” Asahi cried out before continuing, “I asked to borrow his shirt to go to a concert and to make a very long story short, the shirt is destroyed in at least several ways.”

“Ok… And… How is this my issue?”

“Hiyori I am your boyfriend! We—”

“Nope. Hold it right there. MY boyfriend was supposed to be moved into this apartment complex approximately three weeks ago. And as a matter of fact, MY boyfriend should've woken up with me this morning. And MY boyfriend should be giving me cuddles and kisses and all that cutesy couple stuff that MY boyfriend promised our relationship will be like instead of being a serial shirt stealing delinquent!”

“Are you finished? Did you get that all off your chest baby?” Hiyori didn’t reply and only glared but Asahi took it as permission to continue anyway.

“Ok. First of all, I didn’t steal the shirt and—” Once again their conversation was broken off by the noise of the doorbell ring. “God, Asahi I do not have time for this. Get out of my way and let me answer the door.” Hiyori said, pushing his way past Asahi and towards the main door. “Hiyori if you open that door i’m gonna-”

“You’re gonna what?” Hiyori said, whipping his head around to face Asahi placing his hands on his hips. He was patiently waiting for a reply. He cocked his eyebrow staring at Asahi and tapping his foot waiting for the comeback that never came. “I thought so.” Hiyori finally said, opening the door. 

“Hiyo…” A blur of Veridian looked up staring at Hiyori. “Ikuya? What are you doing here? You normally call before you come. Nothing happened, right? Are you okay? Did something-”

“Hiyori i'm fine...” Ikuya said, cutting off the onslaught of quarries. He playfully flicked Hiyori’s head “You’re such a mother hen, you know that? Always worrying about me. Dummy.” 

“Sorry…” Hiyori chuckled. “Force of habit. But do you need anything?”

“I didn’t know it was a crime to visit my best friend. I’m hurt.” Ikuya playfully pouted before welcoming himself inside. “I just want to hangout since you’ve been so invested with that monkey… I still can’t believe you’re dating Asahi. I’m happy for you but, seriously? That stupid monkey is so-”

“STUPID MONKEY?!” 

“Oh, of course he’s here.” Ikuya immediately deadpanned when he heard the ever so familiar voice. Hiyori swore he almost heard annoyance in that sentence but wasn’t sure if it was just typical Ikuya sarcasm or if he was genuinely upset Asahi was here. 

“What does that mean?! And what do you mean you’re surprised Hiyori is dating me?!” Asahi said, pointing at Ikuya. “I’ll have you know that—”

“Hush! Asahi you’re so loud...” Hiyori scolded. “When are you planning to get out of my house?”

“YOU’RE KICKING ME OUT?!” Asahi screamed out, turning to Hiyori who facepalmed. “Listen, you need to go and explain to him whatever the hell happened to his shirt. This is really not my problem.”

“I’m not gonna be explaining anything because he’s going to murder me before I even get the chance! That was a special shirt from the same band the concert was for. All i’m asking for is some money to get a new one for him and it’ll be like nothing ever happened.”

“The concert you went to see with Makoto the other day? You mean Guitarzillas?” Ikuya asked, continuing. “Cause if so, i’m pretty sure their shirts are one time offers and that’s it. I mean, you can always go to one of those shady sites and order one, but I think the risks far outweigh the rewards-”

“Perfect! I’ll just-”

“No you will not!” Hiyori shouted. “You are going to Nagisa and telling him you destroyed his shirt and apologize to him.”

“But I can’t do that he’ll-”

“Wait Nagisa? You better think of a good excuse ASAP because he’s supposed to be here any minute now… I wanted to get to know him more since he and Rei seem so close with the old gang and even you two. I feel kinda left out, so I invited him to a movie and I was actually planning to take Hiyori along by surprising him. Turns out Hiyori has company…” Ikuya glanced over to Asahi who stuck his tongue out before snapping when realization hit him. 

“Wait, Nagisa? Here? Now? Right, right now?” The doorbell rang which earned a screech from Asahi retreating to Hiyori’s bathroom nearly tripping on his way there. Hiyori rolled his eyes and went over to answer the door and was welcomed by the expected bubbly blonde. 

“Welcome Nagisa. I was told you were coming over.” Hiyori gave a warm welcome, ushering him inside. “Hiyo-chan, hi! Yep, we’re supposed to be going to the movies with Ikuya! Oh, he’s here already!” Nagisa looked over and was greeted by Ikuya with a shy wave.

“Oh!” Realization hit Hiyori of his current state. “I guess I should put on something more casual, huh? I’ll be right back! I showered and everything already but I definitely should wear something less “in-doors”. Hiyori made his way down the hallway as Ikuya and Nagisa began to make small talk, and as Asahi continued to hide-out in his bathroom.

Ikuya heard Nagisa was a very social butterfly and although it was hard to keep up with the blonde’s energy it was all charming to him in a way. Almost nostalgic. “Hey Iku-chan, you’re friends with Asahi-kun, right? Do you know where he is? I’ve been trying to contact him for a while now but every time he answers the phone and I try to say something he screams and puts it down in my ears.”

“He also doesn’t seem like the really shy type so it’s just weird… He’s had my shirt for a while now and I kinda want it back...” Nagisa said, pouting before a small crash was heard from the bathroom and a sly smirk broke across Ikuya’s face as he held in laughter.

“Oh, I think I have an idea where Asahi could be… “ Ikuya said, getting ready to tell Nagisa where exactly he was before Hiyori beat him to it. “Asahi I swear to god if you broke anything in my bathroom…” 

“Asahi is here?” Nagisa perked up as an irritated Hiyori practically dragged Asahi out of his bathroom and pointed for him to go explain to Nagisa everything that happened before entering the bathroom himself for what Ikuya and Nagisa assumed to be finishing getting ready.

“Nagisa…” Asahi said, only giving a petrified expression.

“Well go on, tell him.” Asahi glared at Ikuya before looking back over to Nagisa. “Nagisa… Can I call you Nagi? Since we’re good friends and all but I mean only if you’re cool with it and-” 

“Spit it out already dummy!” Ikuya said. He tried best not to laugh at Asahi’s unaware circus performance.

Asahi took a deep breath. “Shirt. Gone!”

“...Huh?” “...What?” Both Nagisa and Ikuya said confused. They were both equally perplexed at whatever the phrase was that just left Asahi’s mouth.

“You see... Um… Your shirt is… It’s… Um… Ok, your shirt… The shirt...” Asahi struggled to say the sentence.

“He destroyed your shirt and was afraid to tell you because he thought you’d be mad.” Hiyori said, popping his head out through the bathroom door, toothbrush in mouth and going back inside. Asahi fought the urge to deny it but he accepted his fate merely nodding and hoping Nagisa got the idea.

“I see… Well, on the bright side I can always get another one at a different concert. That one was getting tight for me anyways. I still don’t know why you asked for it..?” Nagisa shook his head realizing he got distracted. “Oh well, it’s not a big deal but…” Nagisa drew out, walking up to Asahi. The hand that laid on Asahi’s shoulder felt like a vice grip. He’s almost sure it is a vice grip. “You’re gonna have to pay me back in some way though. We’ll work out the details at your place later.” Nagisa said in an eerily monotone voice before turning around and going back to Ikuya, switching to his bubbly self again.

Asahi only stood in the hallway still in shock at how well things went but terrified by what Nagisa means by “work out the details” and apparently that Nagisa knows where he lives?! “I’m ready!” Hiyori said, finally making his way over to the rest and to the main door.

“About time.” Ikuya said softly, sitting up and following Hiyori along with Nagisa. “Whoop whoop! Let’s go before we have to wait too long to get in. Come on Asahi!”

“Huh? But isn’t it just for the three of you?” Asahi asked.

“I don’t see why you can’t come along, but if you get kicked out by security i’ll just act like I don’t know you.” Hiyori teased. “You see how quick you are to disown your boyfriend? The love of your life? The fire that lights your soul?” Asahi said before kissing Hiyori, earning the softest smile he knows is only truly for him.

“It’s ok if he does right?” Hiyori said, turning towards Nagisa and Ikuya looking for approval. “I can pay for him if anything and i’ll make sure he behaves.” Both of them nodded, agreeing. “Come on shirt destroyer, let’s go to the movies. I have a coat just your size.” Hiyori said. Asahi smiled, letting out a long sigh of relief. “Thanks…”

“This movie better not be garb-”

“Asahi!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something short, light-hearted and silly hope you all enjoy. I thought the dynamic between Nagisa and the others would be fun to play around with and I enjoyed it a lot.


End file.
